Black and white
by Laikea
Summary: Go back to Cephiro blahblah, then what could happen?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own them. Oh wait as a matter of fact I do, do you seriously believe me?I haven't seen Rayearth in a really long time, so if there are any mistakes please be sure to tell me. Another great keyword: REVIEW PEOPLE!! And I'm not just saying those little one word reviews I want paragraphs people! I need fuel!  
This is just the beginning I just needed to post it because I wrote It at a friends' house and her computer was going in for repairs so this would have been lost forever. Review it and keep checking back for more. Do I really need to black mail you? REVIEW DAMN IT!! Now, in a gentler manner... please read and hopefully enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Burst of electrifying light,a blinding force, then, dark.  
  
  
***  
  
It had been two years already, two years since their return from Cephiro. It seemed like longer though, an eternity when comparing it to the girl's age. These passing months had clearly left their marks on their looks though. Umi, time's changes were evident on her graceful womanly body,still her gaze remained the same, her blue eyes still shone brightly and her long hair still flowed lucently behind her.  
  
Hikaru, the same girlish body, the same youthful face and the same braided hairstyle. She seemed affected by the physical Peter pan syndrome, in her case though, it wasn't the mind that refused to grow up but her appearance which forever held the resemblance of a fifteen year old rather than a seventeen year old.  
  
Fuu, still held the same deep, thoughtful eyes, the same slender figure, with the only difference that the latter had developed and had softened with the curves of a quickly growing person. Her hair had been conserved in the same short hairstyle, soft bangs enveloping her face in a gentle frame.   
  
As they all laid around, reading magazines, watching Tv, studying, something didn't entirely feel right to the blonde teenager.  
A hot burning sensation was developing within her. She wouldn't have been able to describe it, it was as if a small fire had been lit inside of her and it was now spreading throughout her limbs. She tried to concentrate on the other two girls to see whether they were feeling the same thing. Evidently they were. Umi was sat up straight on the couch, her hands resting on her stomach , her face grimacing in pain. Hikaru didn't look as if she was feeling any better either. Her eyes were opened wide in shock as she tried to identify the source of this feeling. In vain.  
  
"Girls can you feel it?" Umi's voice rang out softly breaking the silence which had reigned constant up to a few seconds before. Hikaru nodded and Umi quickly followed custom just as she was taken over by a second, stronger wave of pain.   
  
Hikaru lowered her gaze, and rested it on her hand. She wasn't ready for what she saw tough,she almost had to contain herself from screaming out in horror.  
  
"look" she cried in alarm. The others turned to see but this action was futile, their own hands were experiencing the same thing, a bright light seemed to be emitting from deep inside and it's rays were sieving through the small pores in their skin.  
  
It didn't take long for their whole being to have become fluorescent and to finally have disappeared altogether from the neat Tokyo living room.  
  
****  
  
They awoke some time later without the minimal idea of how much time could have passed since their last conscious thought. Once they viewed their surveillance though their eyes flew opened in surprise. The creamy walls of their lounge no longer surrounded them. The fabric of their soft couch wasn't what held them. The light wasn't artificial. They were laid on a freshly smelling carpet of grass, the sun warming their bodies lovingly welcoming them to their new world.  
  
"Guys, we're back!" Hikaru was the first to speak once she had overcome the initial shock and had regained the use of her mouth.  
  
"Congratulations Sherlock, brilliantly spotted" Umi replied sarcastically from behind her as she began to pull herself to her feet and smoothing out the dried leaves from her blue skirt.  
  
As they stood atop a hill, Cephiro rested below them showing itself in its full and complete splendor.  
But How?  
  



	2. HOW??

hey everyone, it took longer than I initially presumed to finish this chapter so I apologise. I will try to post the next piece by saturday, if I don't manage it means that my social life has taken a turn ^__^ . If it's not posted by Saturday then people, you are free to e-mail me and threaten me. (if you actually care) I would really appreciate reviews, I live on them, breathe them and eat them for breakfast (the most important meal of the day) therefore feed them to me! I want spoonfuls!! :)   
Do I really need to state that I DO own them so that people actually come complaining to me so that I can later laugh in their face?? I do not own them, wish I did but hey! Nobody is perfect, I just like to pretend they are mine so that I can feel the teensiest little bit of power.  
  
Went on for long enough, read, REVIEW!!! (Hint hint hint)  
  
  
How?  
  
Just looking down over the riches and beauties of the land was enchanting, their eyes exploring their surroundings, completely oblivious to anything but the splendid scenery which enveloped them.  
Mesmerized, in their own heart, each and every single one of them was thinking the same thing: Cephiro during their absence,had only grown more spectacular.  
  
Umi was then the first to feel it. The same blinding pain which had assaulted them in their living room, the same heat seemed to pierce through her like a shining dagger, like a fiery weapon which burned through her insides. She shut her eyes in a cringe of pain as she doubled over, placing her hands on her knees trying to hold her weight up. As she managed to look around, she saw that her two friends were in her exact conditions, each one of them showing clear sign of bearing an incredible amount of physical sufferings. She closed her eyes again and, blind to any activity of the outside world she tried to subside the feeling.  
After a short while, all three of them seemed to regain control of their bodies, they all pushed themselves upright once more and looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"What... What was that?" Hikaru asked, still trying to regain her breath from the amount of energy consumed in fighting the pain.  
  
"I,I don't know" Umi answered searching her mind helplessly trying to find a reasonable explanation for both her and her friend.   
  
Determined to forget about the burning sensation as soon as possible, the trio began concentrating on finding out their exact position and, therefore, make their way to the palace. They decided on walking blindly for a while, then, hopefully, finding a village, or any passer-by to ask for directions, after all, what other choice did they have?  
They headed north, their eyes focused, much resembling eagles on the lookout for any food with could ensure their survival, the hope in their hearts set high and their optimism still strongly beating within them.  
As they finally made their way up an incredibly steep hill they were able to get another, more complete view of the land. They were shocked however by what laid below .  
  
Ruins, blackened, burnt ruins. Dark stones scattered everywhere, too many of them, hinting of being the remaining skeletons of a once great construction. Almost too great. Fuu let out an horrified shriek.  
  
"The castle!" Umi had to lift an eyebrow at this.  
  
"How can you tell it's a castle?"  
  
"Umi's right" Hikaru agreed " It could have always been like this, maybe it's just an old abandoned construction"  
  
"No! It's the castle I can feel it!" Fuu cried incoherently before breaking off into a run, run which was copied by the other two begging for her to stop, to calm down. It didn't take long in the girl's hysterical pace to reach the boulders.The rocks were still fuming, a sign that they had just been reduced to that condition. No wood surrounded them, no furniture, it was as if an omnipotent force had broken out and wiped away everything in it's path. The only thing which had resisted and survived this explosion, were the planet's bones, stones which now laid burnt and injured on the ground, giving out only the memory of their old splendor.  
  
Fuu ran her hand over the warm surface of a block, lifting her arm just slightly so that her skin was just merely brushing over the roughness of the remaining cement. She could hardly see anything anymore. Her eyes became submerged by a thick layer of tears, tears which distorted her vision, blurred it, inter-mixed the colors rending the whole out-look an horrifying swirl of shapes. Her glasses steamed up slightly, she didn't care though, she couldn't bare the sight which was displayed before her, she wouldn't have been able to handle it for long. A further even if light and almost transparent barrier almost seemed to defend her, helping her to conceal it so that she wouldn't be forced to see the despair.   
  
The silence around them was thick, echoing throughout the nothingness which enveloped them. None of them moved, it was as if time had stopped when realization had dawned on them, crumbled just like the walls of the once imponent castle which now laid around them, surrounding them in their destroyed and pathetic state.  
  
A soft shuffling made itself heard suddenly, for a short period of time, but, Umi was certain she had heard it. She strained her ears and surely enough, there it was again, just for a fragment of a second, just to disappear again in fear of being discovered it seemed.  
Slowly and with feline steps she neared the source of the sound and, when she was close enough and was sure she was in the right spot she motioned for the others to follow.  
A small, brown head peaked up from behind a stone and large, terrified child eyes looked on in panic as they realized they had been noticed. The tiny body jumped up, the tiny arms sprawled on each side in fright, almost as a barrier which marked the distance which had to be maintained from anything around him. He bit his lip thoughtfully, trying to figure out an escape plan, but, as he considered his options he was forced to admit that none of them were favorable to him.He was therefore trapped at the mercy of the strangers, made to listen to their words or to become a victim to their intentions.  
  
"sshhh boy, we won't hurt you" Umi said softly in the most soothing voice she could find inside herself. Hikaru followed suit:  
  
"yes we promise"She paused, just the time necessary to flash the child with a reassuring smile.  
"did you use to live here? Can you tell us what happened?"She smiled again uncovering a perfect row of teeth, softening her gaze, hoping that in no way she sounded or looked menacing.  
He just carried on staring at the knights in fear, oblivious to their charm or kind ways, he just wanted to leave, to run, to finally be safe again even if he doubted such a place existed in the first place anymore.  
  
"there was a bright light that Dark, then... light again" He stuttered in-coherently, it seemed impossible for the girls to understand the soft mumbling.  
  
"I don't understand"Umi said quietly,"could you explain it again?"  
The boy swallowed loudly, then ran his sleeve over his cheek trying to wipe away the stains his old tears had provoked, then he began again, quicker this time.Almost in fear his breath or voice would give out.  
  
"Bright white light, then Black, then, light again" He repeated, hoping that the words would make more sense this time around.  
"White, then black then white." He looked behind his shoulder trying to make out whether he could fit between the boulders and run away towards the woods. It could be done, he thought in relief.Then, without a second glance back, he put his plan in action, diving towards his secured freedom.  
His speed was surprising, completely catching the trio off guard. It took a few, precious seconds for them to realize the kid's escape and to be on their way after him. But, shortly afterwards they found themselves running in the same direction the child had taken.  
A thick forest loomed before them, its dark, long, skeletric branches reaching out almost welcoming them into the depth of it core, presumably hinting their permanent stay there, without any way of returning.  
They just entered it, just enough to be completely submerged in shadow then stopped and looked around for the young run-away.  
  
"where did he go?" Hikaru asked scrutinizing the maze which the trees seemed to create around them.  
  
"I don't know, he seemed to have disappeared" Umi panted, exhausted by the sudden sprint they just had to undertake. She clenched her eyes shut as the pain which they had initially felt at their arrival manifested itself again in one small and short spasm which disappeared briefly later.  
  
Another voice pierced the air at that moment, a masculine voice, one that couldn't have been mistaken for a girls'.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about him if I were you."  
  
***  
  
End of chapter 2  
liked it? Let me know  
  
!  
!  
!  
\/  
REVIEW!!  
  
  



End file.
